Jibbs in Song and Time
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Ten Drabbles related to ten random songs my playlist chose last night. Everything is JIBBS, changing POV's. And spoiler up to 5.19 Judgement Day. Enjoy. And please R&R.


**TITLE:** Jibbs in Song and Time**  
CHARACTER:** Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
SUMMARY:** devyish posted this as a challenge today on livejournal, and I thought this was a great idea to spent a saturday evening. So I put my playlist to shuffle and wrote 10 Drabbles related to the songs played.**  
RATING:** G**  
WORD COUNT:** 10 x 100**  
DiSCLAIMER: **Nothing of the NCIS universe belongs to me. If it would, Jen and Kate would still be alive. I just borrowed everything ... The only things I own are my DVDs, a computer and my (dirty) phantasy :)**  
COMMENT:** Written with the help of Nea. I wouldn't have made it without her, so I'd like to dedicate it her. Thanks, Hon! All mistakes you find are mine. She has nothing to do with them. I swear :)**  
WARNING:** Some contain SPOILER for season 5 (in case you haven't seen "Judgement Day", yet.)

*~*~*~*

**1. "Tellin' you goodbye" - Jeanette Biedermann**

"Dear Jethro …" For hours she's staring at these two words now, not knowing what else to write.  
She did this all before, back in Paris when she had a choice to make. To move on with her five-point-plan or to be with Jethro. Last time was hard, but at least she had a choice then.  
Today is different. Although, it feels like she'd done this before it's different. This time there's no choice, no decision to make how to move on. It's only this one last goodbye she has to make. And it's the hardest thing to do.

*~*~*~*

**2. "Call it off" - Tegan and Sara**

Jethro is staring at the exploding ship in disbelief. He can't believe what has just happened. He was too late. Too late to safe all these people.  
He tried. Hard. But in the end he lost.  
"It wasn't your fault, Jethro." He turns his head, blue eyes meeting green. Jenny's as shocked as he is. Hurt. Full of pain. She thinks she knows what he's going through. But she doesn't. She can't comfort him. No-one can.  
He's desperate. Numb. He knows that it's his fault. Because he was too late to persuade the commander to call off the mission..

*~*~*~*

**3. "Close your eyes" - Kelly Clarkson**

Lying in bed, Jenny's trying to find sleep. But she can't. Her head is still full of memories of what happened today. She had had a bad fight with Jethro, and like usual they ended up staring at each other, furious. Neither of them willing to give in.  
And then everything just happened so fast. She broke down. She cried. At first she didn't even realized it, but then he was there, rocking her like a baby, whispering softly into her ear, until she was feeling better. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Now the tears are back, but he isn't.

*~*~*~*

**4. "The greatest story ever told" - Oliver James**

Marseille. That's where everything had started. In this attic with no air.  
Paris. That's where it ended. In this empty hotel room with a letter lying on his pillow.  
Washington. That's where everything had started. Again. She promised him there won't be any off the job. She was wrong and he'd known it.  
California. That's where it had all ended. Again.  
His basement. That's were he misses her the most. Her smile, her voice ...  
They've both made their mistakes, but he has no regrets. He'd had her in his life. And that is the one thing that's keeping him alive.

*~*~*~*

**5."If I had eyes" - Jack Johnson**

'Yeah, just walk away!' Frustrated, Jethro watches Jenny leaving the elevator, heading for her car.  
Semantics … He'd never understood how they could fight about such meaningless things.  
It''s not that he didn't enjoy fighting, especially with her, but he hates it to go separate ways without making up for the fight first.  
What if this was the last time they spoke? Would he ever forgive himself for the fact that the last thing he told her was something stupid, something that gave her the feeling he hated her?  
It would kill him.  
"Jen! Wait!" he shouts, running after her.

*~*~*~*

**6. "Invisible ink" - Aimee Mann**

Jenny never was the kind of woman that was invisible to others. She always made her entrance. Intended or not. Her red hair, her legs, the smile that draws the attention of everyone the minute she walks into the room … attention was something that came naturally.  
It seems that she'd lost this 'naturally' somewhere between her office and the break-room. She's standing on the stairs, watching Jethro and Hollis for minutes now, and he doesn't even bother to look up. Ever since Mann came into his life his ability to sense her vanished. Blonde replaced red. Red became invisible ...

*~*~*~*

**7. "In your eyes" - Anastacia**

"Probie! Want another beer?" Mike is walking towards him, grinning, two bottles in his hand.  
Mexico. His retirement. He was supposed to be happy. But why is there this sad smile instead? Why are there still green eyes keeping him awake at night and distracted by day?  
He knows the answer, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Everything he wants is in Washington and it's also here. He wanted this. But he wants Jenny, too. He misses her, badly. Every minute of every day.  
Jethro sighs, deeply. Then he shakes his head. "I have to go, Mike."

*~*~*~*

**8. "I'll be home for Christmas" - Josh Groban**

London is covered in snow. Children are throwing snowballs, chasing each other. Jenny is watching them from her hotel room, a glass of bourbon in her shacking hand. Her thoughts go back to the days when she was one of these kids, playing with her Dad in the garden. For her these were the best Christmases ever, and she had thought this would never chance. But a few years ago it did chance, in this exact hotel room. Here she'd had the best Christmas ever. With the best friend she could've wished for. Since then she's coming back. Every Christmas.

*~*~*~*

**9. "Should I stay or should I go?" - The Clash**

Jenny was never easy to read when it came to her personal feelings. But normally he had no difficulties to understand exactly what he had to do to keep her calm.  
"You don't know what my personal feelings are." He had always thought that her words wouldn't include him. It seems he was wrong.  
Now they're standing here in her house, unsure what to do. Her: "Once upon a time I would've asked you to stay. And I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer" isn't helping at all. He wants to stay. But is this what she wants, too?

*~*~*~*

**10. "All I need is you" - The Click Five**

She thought that coming back to Washington to work with him again would be hard, and she was prepared not to get hurt. She isn't expecting much from him. Indeed, she would've understood if he was still mad at her. She'd deserves it. She is the one who had left him, and now she's back. Out of the blue. She caught him by surprise, and it doesn't feel right. Her smile is weak but open; telling him that it's really her and that she's still the same.  
Then he smiles back, and for a moment everything is back to normal.

**- The End -**

_Liked it? Something wrong? Worst thing ever? Please tell me. I'd like to know :)_**  
**


End file.
